Angels Fall First
by fivewits
Summary: Post-Terra. Beast Boy reflects on the Titans demise as a team. Nothing will bring them back together. One-shot


OK, this is way overdone...but, cliché or no, I like stories about the Titans after Terra. Couple of notes

1. Terra in this story is more like her comic book counterpart. She did go insane, trying to kill everyone, but only managed to kill herself.

2. Lyrics at the end belong to Nightwish, Teen Titans belong to the companies that make it. Not me.

3. Changed so the spacing is now better, thanks to The Last for pointing this out.

* * *

"People come, people go."

"It's not like,. And you know it Rae! We thought that we were immortal, that death couldn't touch us. Terra proved us wrong. That, as well as her betrayal, is what pushed us over the edge. We've fallen apart Rae. We're not a team anymore." She didn't turn to me. It's been over a year since Terra had betrayed us, and died.

The 'team' is no longer a team. We've broken because of Terra, and the year had only served to splinter us further apart. Robin is a solo vigilante who happens to live in the tower, ignoring everyone, including Starfire, who has tried to reach out many times. After a while, she stopped even trying to pretended to be happy. It's only a matter of time before she leaves for Tamaran. Cyborg and I are the ones who still talk. But, even between us, there is a canyon that cannot be bridged. Until now, Raven has disappeared. She had gone into her room, maybe 4 months? No, 5 months ago. No one has seen her since. No one bothered to care. We were to wrapped up in themselves to wonder what happened.

By chance, she has chosen to appear now, when I was still up, even at this late hour. Though she had given no sign of acknowledgement, I tried to explain what was happening, as if she didn't know. I'm trying to find answers.

"I loved her. I still don't understand why she did what she did. Cyborg told me that she was a sociopath, that through the fault of no one but herself, she was insane. No one taught her to hate, but she hated without cause or reason…no one taught her to destroy, but she destroyed us! People tell me not to look for reasons that don't exists. Terra was what she was. That it just was. But why? That's all I wanna know! Why did this have to happen to us?"

"Because we were reaching too high too soon. We had to be grounded. We had to have our wings torn to be given a reality check." I sighed. That was Raven. She was giving me reasons. I asked for them, but, truthfully, I don't want them. I want to stay wallowing in sorrow, without reasons or responsibility. "I know you don't want to hear the truth. But I can't not give it to you."

"I know Rae, I know…fallen angels...what a perfect image…" Suddenly, I felt the need to talk about something, anything else. "So…what've you been up to?" She shrugged, starting to head back to her room.

"Things."

"Oh…we've pretty been doing the same…." She walked up the stairs.

"It's late. You should get some sleep, and I should go."

"Go? Where? Rae, you can't stay locked up forever! Listen, maybe, if we both try, we could get everyone to go to the movies, or the park or…" I know it isn't be possible, but, I don't want someone else to walk away from me. Everyone else in my 'family' has left me. I'm all alone now.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I'm better off alone, and you're better off without me." A shawl of black gathered around her, and transported her somewhere else. I can only assume it was her room.

A paper fluttered passed my face.

'She must've dropped it…' It was covered in Raven's writing. Suddenly, I felt angry. What had become of them? Couldn't they even care enough to help each other out? Why did they shut everyone off? I was about to tear up the paper, when I read it. Immediately, I began to cry. I haven't cried before. Not when Terra had died. Not when Robin became a vigilante on his own and Star stopped talking. Not when Raven disappeared. Not when Cyborg and I stopped being friends. Instead, I'd stubbornly pushed it all aside. Intent on focusing on the fact that this was all a dream. Would wake up any moment, because this couldn't be reality. But, the words on the paper brought it all back. The grief that we have all suffered. The agony that has split us apart.

Silently, I pushed the paper into my pocket and made my way to my room. As I was lying down, Thought about trying to connect with Cyborg. Maybe tomorrow we can play a video game, or go to the park, or even argue. Anything. Yes. Tomorrow, I'll do something. Tomorrow would be different….but, as people have told me, tomorrow never comes.

An angel face smiles to me  
Under a headline of tragedy  
That smile used to give me warmth  
Farewell - no words to say  
Beside the cross on your grave  
And those forever burning candles  
Needed elsewhere  
To remind us of the shortness of our time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love, tears of fear  
Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows  
Oh, Lord why  
The angels fall first?  
Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La  
Nor enlightened by lessons of Christ  
I'll never understand the meaning of the right  
Ignorance lead me into the light  
Needed elsewhere  
To remind us of the shortness of our time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love, tears of fear  
Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows  
Oh, Lord why  
The angels fall first?

* * *

Ok, just to explain Beast Boy's last sentence. Tomorrow never comes, because when it does, it becomes today. The bit at the end is the poem that Raven wrote, which belongs to Nightwish. thank you for reading. 


End file.
